


【TMNT03】Give everyone a big hug

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Complete, Gen, Mikey is a sweet turtle, No Slash, One-Shot, Warm, a short story, give everyone a big hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Mikey有一個絕妙的計畫。（只是個慶祝中秋的小乾糧，雖然內容與中秋毫無關係，但祝各位中秋快樂）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【TMNT03】Give everyone a big hug

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是每次都會註明的東西，但還是得警告一下ＯＯＣ。  
> 靈感來自於網路上看到的挑戰翻譯影片，最近看那些影片看到有點入迷了（撫額  
> 這篇純粹是歡樂溫馨向，非常短小，還望各位能閱讀愉快：）  
> 最後，歡迎kudos跟comment啊！
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有TMNT。

計畫已定，這將是個空前無後的絕妙計畫，Mikey 自豪地想，現在他只需要將這個主意轉為一場絕妙的行動。Mikey 溜到客廳，大略地確認每個人的位置，他看見Raph 翹著腳坐在沙發上看電視，Don 皺著眉頭坐在電腦前看一串難懂的東西，而Leo……哪裡都沒看到Leo，Mikey想他跟Splinter在道場裡冥想。

好的，行動開始。Mikey 咧笑，掏出Shell Cell打開錄影功能，並放在一個能完美收進Don 身影的角落。

天才沒有發現自己的兄弟打著算盤，他全神貫注在螢幕上的資訊，直到一道身影擋在他的眼前，中斷他的思緒。Don 不滿地看向來者，接著無奈地嘆了口氣，怒氣只燃起星火旋即熄滅，「Mikey ，你擋到我的螢幕了……」Mikey 沒有回話，這讓Don 嗅到一絲不尋常的味道。「Mikey……？發生什麼事——哇哦！」

突如其來的擁抱讓Don下意識地向後傾，龜殼貼上椅背，他困惑地等著Mikey 下一步動作，卻發現這隻橘色頭帶的烏龜只是稍微收緊手臂加深這個擁抱。

「呃……Mikey ？」Don 輕喚，不是很確定現在是什麼狀況。他從空隙出伸出手脫掉耳機，略微猶豫地回抱住Mikey 。「好吧……現在的狀況讓我摸不著頭緒……不過謝謝你的擁抱，Mikey 。」

Mikey 在Don 看不見的地方微笑。

「但別太久，好嗎？別誤會，我很樂意接受你的擁抱，只是待解決的問題太多了……」Don 嘆氣，他不想傷到Mikey 的心，但他真的沒有太多時間花費在一個溫暖的擁抱。

噢，天才總是忙碌的，Mikey 完全可以理解，他最後用力地抱緊Don，接著鬆開手，心情愉快地走向Shell Cell 擺放的位置。

在他的身後，Don看不見那台Shell Cell ，他盯著Mikey 的背影搖了搖頭，嘴角掛著一抹微笑，接著重新戴上耳機，回到螢幕上那些密密麻麻的資訊之中。

結束這次的錄影，Mikey 用眼角餘光確認Raph 還坐在沙發上，一樣的姿勢，看著一樣的頻道，但那張臉顯然越來越不高興，眉間的皺褶可以夾住一隻蒼蠅。也許先找Don 不是最好的主意，Mikey 想，對自己聳了聳肩，他現在最重要的事情是找到一個地方可以放他的錄影機。

走到電視機旁，Mikey 將Shell Cell 留在一旁的櫃子上，用一本從Don 房間順來的超厚實書本頂在Shell Cell後方，確保鏡頭能收進完整的Raph 。

「Mikey ，不管你在打什麼主意，最好是不要施行。」Raph 真是個討厭的、敏銳的Mikey生態研究專家，他這可什麼都還沒做呢！Mikey 忿忿地想，按下開始錄影鍵。

露出最純潔無辜的笑容，Mikey 走到沙發旁，在離Raph 大約一條手臂長的地方坐下。紅色頭帶的烏龜眯著眼睛狐疑地看著他，原本抱在胸前的手臂為了隨時能應付狀況而鬆開。

「Mikey ——」Raph 警告地呼喚兄弟的名字。

Raph 很警戒，就像豎起耳朵的兔子，任何一點風吹草動都會讓他如脫兔般行動。

但Mikey 在他們之中總是比較快的那個。

當Mikey 撲過去將手伸過Raph 的肩頭，並用手臂環抱住他時，Raph 只來得及起身並後退一步。這讓Raph 重心不穩，兩人跌回沙發上，Mikey 壓在上方，給兄弟一個擁抱。

「搞什……Mikey ！從我身上滾下去！」Raph 手掌推著Mikey 的臉側，試圖讓這隻還掛著笑容的烏龜的頭離開他的胸口。

Mikey 像隻特大號的章魚，扣著跟他一樣大隻的抱抱對象不放，他聽見Raph 嚷嚷著很多東西，大部分是要把他當新沙包的威脅，但Mikey 給出的唯一回應，就是收緊手臂，更用力地抱住對方。

沒有新的動作，也沒有新的事情發生，Raph 瞪著他們的天花板，思考Mikey 這次究竟在進行哪種惡作劇。他嘴巴因為說太多威脅而乾的要死，怒火也因為無事發生而消退，他一手扔搭在Mikey 的肩膀上，但已經放棄將對方從自己身上推開。

「好吧，這比你過往任何一個惡作劇都還要嚇人。」Raph 喃喃，低頭看著對他露出燦白笑容的Mikey 。他在兄弟的擁抱中逐漸放鬆下來，雖然仍是一臉不甘願，但Mikey 能感受到Raph 的手摸上他的後背，回饋一個小小的擁抱。

他們所有人都知道，Raphie 的內裡就是個柔軟的棉花烏龜。Mikey 的笑容快要咧到嘴角了，他用力抱緊Raph ，然後鬆開手，迅速從Raph 身上離開。

他聽見Raph 重新坐起身的聲音，知道那雙眼睛在盯著他的後背打量他，但Mikey 一點也不在乎，他拿起Shell Cell 結束錄影，哼著歌前往道場。

將道場的門拉開一條縫，意外地發現Splinter並不在裡面，只有Leo在燭光中進行冥想。這對Mikey 來說是好事，畢竟他不敢也不想打斷Splinter。

將門拉得更開些，Mikey 溜進道場，到處晃晃想找到地方放他的Shell Cell。當他挑好地方時，回頭看Leo 仍一動不動，Mikey 放輕腳步聲靠近他，小心地將蠟燭挪遠些，接著伸手抱住Leo。

沒有任何反應。

Mikey 皺眉，但尚未感到挫折，這些年來他早就知道Leo 在訓練與冥想時能多麼專注，因此他只是更加貼近對方，並將頭靠在對方的肩膀上。

依然沒有任何反應。

Mikey 惱怒地嘆氣，想起小時候他也嘗試過無數次讓Leo分心，但大多以失敗為終。

用力抱緊自己的兄弟，對方仍如尊雕塑般毫無動靜，Mikey 失望地鬆開手，他懷疑Leo 甚至沒感覺到這個擁抱。

落寞地結束錄影，Mikey 將蠟燭挪回原位，悄然離開道場。

數小時後，Mikey 窩在沙發上看他最喜歡的超級英雄節目，一道身影擋在他的眼前，遮住所有畫面。

「嘿！不！我最愛的節目！」Mikey 慘叫，現在正剛好在主角們與邪惡壞蛋決鬥的橋段，他不滿地抬頭決定看看是哪個傢伙阻撓他看電視。

好吧，Mikey 從沒想過那個傢伙會是Leo 。

「呃……嘿，Leo ，能麻煩你挪挪你的龜殼嗎？」Mikey 擺手，「你擋到我看電視了。」

Leo 沒有朝旁邊移開，相反地，他靠近Mikey ，臉維持毫無表情，完全看不出意圖。Mikey 向後挪，如果沙發是個柔軟的大棉花包，他現在肯定整隻龜都陷進去了。

「呃，兄弟，我做了什麼嗎？Leo ，你這樣盯著我讓我快要『嚇壞了』。」Mikey 問，當Leo 突然伸出手抓住他的肩膀時，他沒能忍住一聲尖叫。

接著他發現自己被抱住了。

「Leo ？」Mikey 一時半刻沒反應過來，前方的電視還沒播完，但他已經沒有多餘的心神去注意上頭的劇情了。

Leo 就只是抱著他……就……就像他今天做的那樣！Mikey 瞬間明白現在到底發生了什麼，他咧開笑容，用力回抱住Leo，利用體重讓對方跌到沙發上，倒在自己身上。

「我就知道那會是個絕讚的計畫！」Mikey 驕傲地宣告。

Leo 在Mikey 的擁抱中微笑，現在的姿勢對他而言稱不上自在與舒服，但他不介意讓Mikey 這樣抱著他久一些。

在不遠處，Raph一手手肘搭在Don 的肩膀上，斜靠著正在錄影的烏龜。「我不得不承認，這次真的是Mikey腦袋裡面最棒的一個計畫。誰能想到那個空空如也的腦袋也能蹦出這種好東西呢？」

「我想關於這點，我們全員同意。」Don 笑著點頭，結束這次的錄影。

END  
中秋快樂！！


End file.
